Electric drive devices, such as alternating current (AC) induction motors are used to power systems such as hybrid/electrical vehicles, auxiliary pumps, air compressors, fans, etc. AC induction motors have been widely used for industry applications. A fault-free across-the-line starting capability with Variable Frequency Drives (VFD) may be used with the induction motors. A controller for the drive device controls operation of the drive device. The controller produces control signals which are applied to the terminals of the drive device.
Typically, the controller controls the drive device based on a plurality of information such as a terminal voltage of the drive device and frequency information of the machine.